Launch games
by jasmine nightshade
Summary: Happy launch games and may the core be ever in your favor
1. Chapter 1

I think you guys can guess from the summary what this story will be about. Anyway I'm going to change it up a bit so bear with me. This chapter is just saying what's going on so far. Told in Author POV for this chapter.

Chapter 1

Life would be boring if it wasn't for S.T.O.R.M. actually life was boring but S.T.O.R.M. kept the 6 districts in line. How do they do that?

By hosting the Launch games. The Launch games is just where S.T.O.R.M. picks 5 people from each districts and have them fight for there freedom and lives with these giant monsters called monsuno.

The rules for the games are simple. 5 random people are chosen from each district. They get trained for three days at S.T.O.R.M. HQ or as they like to cal it the Capitol. Then the Launch games begin and the thirty people fight with there monsuno. But the catch is if you don't have a monsuno or you lost in a battle you will be taken away by a hover craft and never to be seen again. But if you do have a monsuno and your winning you will be faced with different challenges like starvation, fireballs etc.

The Launch games also have one more rule. If you want you may join in a team but the team can only be made up from your district alone. If the whole team wins then they all get to go free as in they won't have to play in the games again or die from starvation or anything because they will get a cash prize that could feed them for years to come.

But there is more to the games then that. Way more. But I won't say because now we shall meet up with the hero of this story. Care to join?

So sorry it was way to short but the next chapter will be longer. Also I don't know if I should continue. So tell me if I should through your reviews. I'll wait for a week or so. K pleases review. Oh and before I forget the next chapter for an Upset Beyal Sequel will come out next week. Sorry I'm going to be using some of the new episodes.


	2. Chapter 2

So I have decided to keep going with the story so here we go.

Alone.

That's the word to describe me.

No family

No friends

So ya I'm pretty much alone

I had nothing to live for

Yet there was a small fire burning in me that kept me going

But what was it

I didn't know

But that was before I was chosen in the games

Before everything really began to unravel when we were in the arena

When we found our cause

But let's not get ahead of ourselves

No

Here is what happens before my name was drawn with the other 4

To be a piece in the famous games

The Launch Games

(A/n so that was what was going through Chase's mind now here he is on the day of the reaping)

I awoke to my own blood curling scream. They had been right there next to me but then when I was about to touch poof they were gone. Like how they are gone now. I can't stand taking the dreams anymore why can't I just kill myself now? Because I didn't know the answer myself.

So with a heavy heart I rose from the bed and glanced out the window of my small bedroom. The sun was rising but no workers were walking out to work. Why? Because today was the reaping day of course. The most dreaded day of all. In a minute the siren would go off through all of District 6.

District 6 the most despised district of all. The other districts love the games the kids volunteer all the time from 1-5. Not 6. Here it's like a death sentence which it is. Here it was something that was dreaded and you couldn't stop it. Even if District 6 tried to rebel against S.T.O.R.M. we might stand a chance. But everyone was a coward here and that was that. But boy was I wrong.

Yes I know it was shortish but the next chapter will come up next week. Please review


	3. Chapter 3 AN

Okay so I cant post until later but before I forget thank you Myra the Stark for reminding me that it was a cross over. Ugh I rush to much. The next chapter will be up by next week at the earlists.


	4. AN

**Hello readers I know I haven't updated and I'm really sorry. I would like to thank twinbladesofthedead for giving the extra boost to start it up again. Thanks so much for staying with me and the next chapter should be up by the weekend. **


End file.
